Managing Mischief
by Maeleene
Summary: There's mischief abound with Yuuri and Co. Someone has to take care of it all! A set of KKM related drabbles and drabblettes.
1. 072: Managing Mischief

**m a n a g i n g m i s c h i e f**

by Maeleene

_Theme #072: _Managing Mischief

**xXx**

There was a squawk, a crash, and a boom.

Wolfram sprang up from the bench he'd been sitting on, book tumbling off his lap as he dashed forward. Wide-eyed, he gaped at the site of his daughter and wayward fiancé tangled up in a tablecloth, cracked dishes and silverware scattered about them. Yuuri glanced up at him with a blush and a nervous chuckle; Greta looked perfectly apologetic but amused. The maids were just as shocked as the prince.

"What am I going to do with you two?" he sighed as he offered them each a hand, shaking his head and dusting the pair off. But he couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from lifting into the smallest of smiles.

_Words: 121_

**xXx**

A/N: Let it be known that I hate this new divider BS. Augh…

First of all, I'm not ditching any fics here! Promise! I am, however, giving myself some time to think before I dive into writing new installments. To fill the time, I borrowed (with permission) a list of 100 themes from an art challenge, and I intend to use them all in drabbles and drabblettes! So here's the first of many! Expect frequent updates.

Also note, _not all of the drabbles will be related!!_

I will let you know beforehand if a theme I use relates to a previous drabble. Otherwise, you can take them separately! The focus characters will also probably change (though I do love Yuuri and Wolfram…), and I may or may not make a few AU themes. We'll see. I'll warn you at the start if that's the case, too.

Anyway! Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!


	2. 035: Hold My Hand

**m a n a g i n g m i s c h i e f**

by Maeleene

_Theme #035: Hold My Hand_

**xXx**

Yuuri peaked past the thick velvet curtains and out at the waiting crowd. He gulped audibly, black eyes wide and knees wobbly. Could they hear his heart beating? The erratic _tha-thump! _echoed in his ears, drowning out all other sounds. It was much too loud!

A hand slipped around his, squeezed lightly. He turned swiftly, letting the curtain fall into place, and was met with understanding green eyes.

Silence.

"Don't worry," Wolfram said softly.

That was all Yuuri needed to take a step forward, walking steadily onto the dais, hands still entwined at his side.

_Word Count: 95_

**xXx**


	3. 021: Vacation

**m a n a g i n g m i s c h i e f**

by Maeleene

_Theme #-021: Vacation_

**xXx**

"Ooooh! Come on, Wolfie!"

"No."

"But you'll love it!"

"_No._"

"I've told them all about you!"

"I said, 'No,' Mother, and I meant it."

Cheri pouted. "You could use a vacation! You're starting to act like Gwendal."

Wolfram's eyes widened at that, and a scowl crossed his features. He said nothing.

Cheri waited. Wolfram crossed his arms. Her smile widened. His scowl deepened. She giggled and clasped her hands. He sighed.

"How long?"

His mother's squeals were deafening. Wolfram covered his ears and wondered what he'd just signed himself up for and if he'd make it out sane.

_Word Count: 98_

**xXx**


	4. 015: Silence

**m a n a g i n g m i s c h i e f**

by Maeleene

_Theme #015: Silence_

**xXx**

Sometimes late at night, when the castle was asleep and hustle and bustle of the day died down, after the moon had reached its apex and slowly began to sink, a comforting hush would envelope the room. It lived between every sigh and flutter of the curtains, rustling noiselessly amidst strands of hair, sneaking into the very lungs with each breath taken, providing a soft reassurance that _all is well, all is well…._

Yuuri let his muscles relax, lulled by the heat of the boy next to him and the embrace of this silence, until his eyelids slid close and he fell into a peaceful slumber.

_Word Count: 106_

**xXx**


	5. 065: Horror

**m a n a g i n g m i s c h i e f**

by Maeleene

_Theme #065: Horror_

**xXx**

"You're joking!" Wolfram cried, shaking his head in pure disbelief. "That can't be the scariest thing you've ever seen! That's so… pathetic!"

Yuuri shook his head vigorously. "No, it was! I'm serious, Wolf! This guy was creepy! He had ear hair! And wrinkles that practically drooped off his face! And his _eyebrows_!!" Yuuri shuddered. "They were alive, I swear it! Big… bushy things! They _moved_!" He held his hands above his eyes and wiggled his fingers, expression grave.

Wolfram stared at him wide-eyed, mouth hanging open. "Yuuri," he said at last, "you really are a wimp."

Word Count: 96

**xXx**


	6. 053: Keeping a Secret

**m a n a g i n g m i s c h i e f**

by Maeleene

_Theme #053: Keeping a Secret_

**xXx**

Murata watched as Greta waded through the muddy parts of the pond, pushing aside lily pads and swiping at pesky water bugs. She seemed disgruntled by the thus-fruitless results of her searching, and he could sense her growing irritation even at the distance he kept. For a moment, he considered the situation. Then he smirked and started forward with long strides.

"Afternoon, Princess. What's the matter?"

Greta jumped, squeaked, and spun in such quick succession that Murata thought she may have actually hiccupped instead.

"M-Murata! Aaaah…." She looked around her, biting her lip with wide eyes.

"Well?" He knelt at the edge of the pond to match her level and smiled. "I don't think your fathers _or_ the maids would be very happy to see you tromping about in mud." He gave a friendly splash of the mucky water in her direction, and she raised her hands in protest and laughed a little.

She glanced over her shoulder again, then inched towards him, hunching her shoulders and asking in a whisper, "Can you keep a secret?"

He lowered his head and lightly nudged his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose. "Princess, I'm the best there is."

_Word Count: 198_

**xXx**

**A/N:** I don't know what possessed me to write an interaction between Greta and Murata, but I bet they could have tons of fun together being all mischievous and such… Plus, I wanted to write Murata being all ambiguous and mysterious. He seems to have lost that quality in Season 3 a bit… Sad.


	7. 056: Danger Ahead

**m a n a g i n g m i s c h i e f**

by Maeleene

_Theme #056: Danger Ahead_

**Warning: **Relates directly to #065.

**xXx**

"Okay, fine," Wolfram conceded with a sigh. "What's the _second_ scariest thing you've ever seen?"

Survival instinct told him to keep his mouth shut, and he was going to, but before he could stop them, the words fell from his mouth like lit matches to a funeral pyre. "That's easy. You've obviously never seen yourself when you're seriously pissed off."

Nervous laughter. A clenched fist. One step back. An eyebrow twitching.

And as Yuuri skittered down the castle hallways screaming like a girl and begging for mercy, he thought Wolfram was a sure match for the man with wiggly eyebrows.

_Word Count: 100_

**xXx**


	8. 070: SixtySeven Percent

**m a n a g i n g m i s c h i e f**

by Maeleene

_Theme #070: 67%_

**xXx**

"What's the status, Yozak?"

"Current standing is 67% in favour, Captain. A new high. Speculations are rising, the residents are restless, and the general prediction is that it's inevitable."

Conrad turned to face the spy. "What are your feelings on the matter?"

Yozak held up a small pouch, the contents jingling. Conrad raised an eyebrow.

"What?" the red-head said defensively. "It could be good money. And just last night, Yuuri kissed his cheek."

Conrad's lips lifted into a smile. "I know. I was just wondering why the pouch was so light."

Yozak shrugged and chuckled nervously. "Well, I have to save some money for the ale. It's my turn to buy tonight."

With a chuckle, Conrad led them to the betting circle. "And so it is."

_Word Count: 126_

**xXx**

A/N: Could… could it be?! I'm writing again?! Yeah, so it would seem. I literally haven't picked up a pen to write (or keyboard, as it so happens) probably since this was last updated. Many problems in life. However, I'm finding writing terribly therapeutic. I'd like to start up on Earning again soon, then possibly rewrite it (after completing it!) and making it better. I haven't updated it in over a year. I feel horribly ashamed.

Anywho! Please review and let me know if I've completely lost my touch! And bombard me with demands for story updates, please! 


	9. 010: Breathe Again

**m a n a g i n g m i s c h i e f**

by Maeleene

_Theme #010: Breathe Again_

**xXx**

Surprisingly, it first began with Conrad.

This was not what everyone else thought, however. They assumed the deep anxiety and concern began once Wolfram came into his life. Gwendal couldn't blame them—Wolfram was the cute bundle of sunshine that finally broke his stern façade. But the tight knot in his chest first seized him the day Conrad was born, and it possessed him ever since. Every fall, every scrape, every tear, every wail. They all tore the air from his lungs and left him tensed and airless, suffocating on _worry_.

They all thought it was only Wolfram who induced this panic in him, so as Conrad hugged him tightly before departing with the rest of the half-demons, he was shocked to hear his brother whisper, "Don't forget to breathe while I'm gone."

Gwendal said nothing as he watched the troops ride away to what was likely their graves. He simply knew he _could not_ breathe again until both his brothers were home safe again.

_Word Count: 165 _

**xXx**

A/N: Supposed to take place before the series, when Conrad goes off to fight at Lütenberg. But I suppose you could be pessimistic and say it happens when Yuuri's pacifism failed? O.o


	10. 016: Questioning

**m a n a g i n g m i s c h i e f**

by Maeleene

_Theme#016: Questioning_

**Warning: **Relates directly to #053.

**xXx**

"Murata..."

"Yes, Yuuri?"

"Would you happen to know why my daughter came tromping in this evening up to her waist in pond scum?"

"Why, don't _you_ know, Yuuri?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's your daughter, right? Shouldn't you take better care of her?"

"Aa—you're right...! Do you think this makes me a bad father?"

"Define 'bad' for me?"

"Like, you know, negligent? Do you think she resents me for it? Is she growing estranged from me? What if she was trying to run away?! What should I do?!"

"Gosh, Yuuri... I'm not sure. Perhaps you should talk to her. Get a feel for the situation."

"You're right... I don't know what I'd do without you! I'd better go find her and see if something's wrong!"

"Yes, Yuuri. You do that now."

As Yuuri ran from the room, Ken tilted his head, the fading sunlight casting a glare across the surface of his glasses. Murata's Rule Number Thirty-one: When questioned, always answer with a question.

He knew being the Sage was good for something.

_Word Count: 175_

**xXx**

A/N: Because Murata = luv


End file.
